mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Clementi vs. Reza Madadi
The fight was originally scored a draw but under Swedish MMA rules, there must be a winner. Reza Madadi was awarded the victory and the title. The Fight The first round began. Both were pumped up. Clementi dropped his hands and shook his chin out there. Clementi dropped Madadi with a counter right and pounced. Madadi was trying to hit a switch and did turning on top. Clementi closed guard, turned for an omoplata. Madadi has like Roger Huerta trunks on. Clementi used the omoplata to turn on top to side control. He took the back beautifully with both hooks. He worked towards the choke. Madadi kept trying to escape, Clementi wasn't having it. His jiu jitsu is awesome to watch. Clementi lost a hook. Madadi turned on top to half-guard, the crowd loved it. Clementi nearly had the back again. Madadi nearly mounted. Back and forth ground war. Madadi landed a left hand, worked a guillotine from the top. Clementi turned on top to side control. The crowd chanted 'Reza', growing louder by the second. Clementi tried to snag an armbar in a scramble. Reza turned on top. Five left hammerfists. Clementi regained half-guard. Clementi regained guard. Madadi landed a short right. Clementi was thinking about a triangle. He nearly had it there. I think he has it in. Reza escaped nicely and passed to half-guard, the crowd loved it and chanted 'Reza.' Reza landed a good right to the body. Ten seconds. The first round ended there. Good round. Shiiiit... I'd give uhh... Clementi the round 10-9. Close. The second round began. Clementi landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick there. 'Hit 'em up!' Clementi missed a high kick. They circled. Lots of feints from Clementi. He landed an inside kick and another good one. Reza shot for a telegraphed double. Clementi stuffed it. Reza got a big throw to half-guard. Holy shit. Clementi hipped out and stood to the clinch. He worked a double himself. He got a big double slam to side control himself. The crowd was loving this. Clementi was thinking about mounting. Wow something happened. The crowd booed and they were standing up. Did the ref stand them up? They kept going. Clementi missed an inside kick. Clementi landed a leg kick, stuffed a double and had the back. They scrambled wildly. Madadi ended up on top, Clementi swept, the crowd loved it, they rolled. Clementi had the back. The crowd cheered appreciatively. Amazing ground scrambles. Madadi rolled for a leglock. He turned towards an omoplata. Clementi defended to half-guard. Madadi regained guard. Madadi nearly locked up a triangle. Clementi passed back to half-guard. The crowd chanted 'Reza' and clapped rhythmically. The second round ended. 10-9 Clementi. Good round. The third round began. Clementi landed an inside kick. Clementi landed another inside kick and a blocked high kick. He landed a counter left uppercut and stuffed a double to the clinch. Reza got another big double to guard. Zoom in the fucking camera, dillhole. Clementi worked a high guard. He worked for a triangle. Reza was defending. He escaped to applause. Clementi reversed on top nicely to applause as well. ZOOM IN. The crowd chanted 'Reza' clapping. What's going on down there haha? I think.. no. I believe Clementi's on top. He sprawled stuffing a single, kneed the body, landed a partially blocked high kick as they broke. He seems much fresher at this point. Nice exchanges though. Clementi stuffed a single to the clinch. Clementi hugged a leg eating right hammerfists in under. Reza dragged Clementi down. He was on top in half-guard. Clementi regained guard. Reza passed to half-guard. Ten seconds now. Clementi rolled for a leglock as the third round ended. 10-9 Madadi but another good round. They hugged whole-heartedly as they awaited the decision. The bad blood had been spilt. They gave the unanimous decision to Reza. Clementi looked a bit stunned. They hugged again. I scored it 29-28 Clementi but eh.